Don't Tell Me
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: RxSxN songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'Don't Tell Me'. Night loses his mind and does something completely not Night-like, and Soshi won't hear of it. Ready, aim, fire! ONESHOT


Riiko Izawa looked towards the ground, as the figure Night stood with her at the door of their house, his gaze set intently on her. As Riiko unlocked the door, Night opened it before her, and allowed her to walk in front of him. He was so kind and gentle, and yet there was something about him... Something that set her off. He was just too perfect.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know..._

As they came inside, Riiko locked the door. She sighed as she removed her shoes, Night steadying her shoulder as she stumbled. The figure looked down on her with true emotion; far more than anyone would expect from a robot. As Riiko stood up, Night took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Night..." She warned, but he didn't reply. Instead, he pushed her up against the wall as he shut the door. His eyes narrowed as he drew closer, his hair brushing against her face. Riiko flinched, but only for a second. His face was only inches from hers, and his expression became soft. Riiko felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes began to close, Night coming even closer, until his body pressed up against her, his lips not even centimeters from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, and her feelings took over as her eyes closed and the figure's lips came to her own. Night pulled her down to the carpetted floor, pulling her body to him.

_When you gave me a kiss, it was something like this that made me go oh, oh..._

_No... _Riiko heard a voice inside her. Night had begun to unbutton his shirt, carrying on with his routine. But this time, he didn't show any signs of stopping. And what scared Riiko the most was it didn't look as if he would stop, even if she protested.

She felt his lips pull reluctantly from hers as he picked her up and set her on the bed, interlocking his fingers with hers, pushing her down roughly on the mattress. "Night, no..." The figure didn't seem to hear her protest as he came down swiftly to meet her mouth once more. Her shirt had began to slip off her shoulders. Riiko, in complete panic, struggled to pull herself from underneath Night, but he was too strong, and his weight on her was too much. She turned away, only to find his lips sliding down to her neck. She trembled in fear, not knowing what to do. This wasn't normal Night. She screamed.

:o:!:o:

Soshi Asamoto shot up from bed, his heart pounding. He thought he had heard a scream, but he couldn't be sure. He rubbed his eyes as he put his glasses on, struggling to adjust to the dim lighting. The moonlight shined through the open window, and as he stood up to close it, he glanced at the clock. It read 1:06AM. No way he had really the cry; it was far too late into the night. But he froze as another desperate shriek pierced the night. Soshi stood, hurriedly throwing on a coat and shoes, rushing out the door. He had definitely heard it, and it was unmistakeably the scream of Riiko Izawa.

Only a few moments later, Soshi arrived at Riiko's house, pounding on the door. She and her figure boyfriend lived alone, so if he was right, and it had really been Riiko, there was no one to awaken besides Night. He continued knocking, and when there was no answer, he opened the door cautiously. But all his carefulness disappeared when he heard another cry, coming from the bedroom.

:o:!:o:

"Night... Night, no!" Riiko continued trying to avoid Night's attempts, but he firmly held her in place without saying a word.

"Riiko!" She heard a voice coming from the doorway, a voice she hadn't heard in a while. _Soshi! _"Get away from her!" Soshi was shouting. Night stood from the bed, facing Riiko's friend. Night was no doubt a stronger fighter than he, but he didn't attack. The figure just ran past him, making his escape. Riiko began to cry.

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

"Riiko..." Meanwhile, he stood helplessly, not knowing what he could do for her. Riiko stood up off the bed, and came over to her Soshi. He put his arms comfortingly around her, soothing her trembling shoulders. He looked troubled, not knowing why this had happened. Riiko continued to cry, as Soshi carressed her hair.

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love, guys are so hard to trust..._

"I couldn't do it... Not even for Night..." She sobbed. "Why do I feel like such a coward?" She asked, although Soshi wasn't sure whether she was talking to him, or the air.

"You did the right thing." He reassured her. In reality, he didn't know what he would've done if anything had happened between Riiko and Night. "It's the fault of that figure. Someone like you shouldn't give yourself up so easily." Riiko stopped crying, looking up disbelievingly at her best friend. He looked down at her, more love in his eyes than all that Night could give. Riiko fell back into his arms, this time putting her own around him, returning his embrace.

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl; the one who gives it all away?_

"I love you." Soshi couldn't say anything else. He held Riiko, comforting her, drying her tears. She looked up at him and smiled, unable to speak.

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say._

_You're better off that way._

_I'm better off with Soshi anyway!_


End file.
